Nowadays, it is typical for many people to associate the activity of karaoke to be an activity which involves the setting up of voice manipulation/processing type of equipment together with other audio visual equipment. As such, there exists a general perception that the activity of karaoke involves a rather complicated set-up process involving the functional connection of several pieces of hardware, and this consequently has dissuaded people from taking up the activity altogether.
It should be noted that there have been devices which attempt to address the aforementioned complexity concerns pertaining to the activity of karaoke, but such devices have not been popular due to issues relating to, for example, undesirable user experience, limited device functionality in relation to the activity of karaoke, lack of portability, and the like. In view of the aforementioned, it is evident that there is a dearth of equipment available to users which facilitates the activity of karaoke both in a convenient manner for users and in a manner which provides a positive experience for the users.
The present invention aims to address the absence of such a device and correspondingly meet the unresolved needs of the users.